Smitchie Shuffle
by LaPaige
Summary: Ten short drabbles based on the Smitchie pairing!


**Hey guys!  
I love all you guys, and couldn't do this without ya! So yes, this one is for Sophie, my FFBFF (no stealing the term! xD). She picked the pairing, which is SMITCHIE! Love ya, Soph, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Protecting Me  
****Aly & AJ**

Mitchie Torres was crying. She never normally did this – she was an upbeat person, but lately everything was on the edge. Her boyfriend, Shane, was on tour, and she missed him so much. Her parents were fighting for the first time in ages, and she just felt so horrible. But she knew the one person she could turn to at times like these was Shane. She grabbed her phone, dialling the familiar number. She hoped he could answer his phone, and he wasn't busy. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"  
"Shane?" Mitchie asked, grinning at the familiar voice – something she hadn't been doing lately.  
"MITCHIE!" She laughed at his excitement, and heard Nate in the background remarking he wasn't going to get any peace for the next three hours.

And at that moment Mitchie knew that Shane was there, protecting her, wherever, whenever. He told her everything was alright, and she needed that. She loved him with all her might. And right then everything was alright.

**Straightjacket Feeling  
****All American Rejects**

Arguing. All they seemed to do these days. Yell, scream, fight. It was eating away at Shane, and he couldn't deal with it. He loved Mitchie was all his might, but right then, at that moment, he would give anything to go back to when they were happy. Right now he was in the kitchen, away from Mitchie. He didn't want to argue with her – but she was stealing his life away. She hated him going on tour without her, and he hated being without her to, but music, just like her, was a part of his life. In the space of a month everything had changed. They were no longer happy. Something Shane had previously needed was now something he wanted to go away.

But today, at this moment, he was fine without her. And he hated to admit it – but all the things she put him through were so hard to deal with. He was holding on to her, but at the same moment he was letting go. He would keep all the memories close, but he couldn't do this anymore. Sometimes the ones that you loved hurt you the most

So that day, Shane Gray did something he never thought he would – he let go.

**Last Summer  
****Busted**

Shane hadn't planned for it to happen. He'd simply been walking down the road in the summer when he saw her. She caught his gaze and held him captivated. She was alone, just humming to herself, and Shane would never forget the moment she looked at him.

It was like she had cast a spell, which he'd been put under. There was something about the way she looked, how she smiled at him, and had no idea what that did to his stomach.

And it had been a year, and things had changed but Shane certainly would never forget when he met Mitchie Torres last summer.

**Bang the Doldrums  
****Fall Out Boy**

Shane had had a plan. It was the drink that had done it. He was going to offer Mitchie the alcohol, they would get smashed, and one thing would lead to another. But Mitchie was an innocent girl. Something that Shane didn't understand, something he wanted to change.

But as soon as Mitchie had blacked out he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He'd simply become a coward – grabbing her lipstick from her bag and writing a goodbye note on her arm. Two words.

_I'm sorry._

He was Shane Gray. He was a Rockstar. He couldn't stick to one girl. So Shane did what he always did. He moved on.

Shame, really. Mitchie could have changed him into a much better person.

**Don't Let It Be Love  
****Bowling for Soup**

Mitchie had been sorting through the boxes in the attic. She hadn't planned to find anything interesting, old toys from her childhood, maybe, or school books. She hadn't expected to find a letter from the one and only Shane Gray. It had just been a friendly paragraph – just asking how she'd been, but it had stopped her in her tracks. As soon as she'd seen the familiar writing her heart had flickered in her chest.

And she'd prayed it wouldn't be love again. Because she knew it hurt, and she didn't want to go thorough it again. She should know better- Shane had just been a phase in her life, right? Wrong. Because as soon as she remembered everything – the canoe ride all those years ago, the Final Jam, the songs he'd wrote for her, the way he smiled, when they'd made that birdhouse together for Jason…

And, no matter what she'd hoped for, Mitchie Torres fell in love all over again. And unfortunately for her, love was not easy. Especially the second time round.

**Hey There Delilah  
****Plain White T's**

Mitchie had simply been switching radio stations in her car, looking for a song that didn't involve screaming and cursing. She hadn't hoped for much – just a three minute song of some relatively nice lyrics that she could hum along to. When she finally found something that sounded promising – a nice guitar tune, she paused, listening happily, hopeful that she'd found something she could listen to without cringing.

_"Hey there Mitchie, what's it like in New York City?"_

Mitchie froze then, breaking fast. Her car skidded to a halt, but Mitchie didn't notice. Her mouth was open in shock. She knew that voice. That was … Shane. Shane was singing. To her. Had he planned this? She smiled at his voice, continuing to listen to the beautiful lyrics, the beautiful voice, the beautiful everything.

Tears formed in her eyes and dropped to her lap, but she barely noticed. Because right then, the one thing that captivated her was Shane. And that was how it had always been really. And all it took to notice it was a song.

**I Bet That You Look Good on the Dance floor  
****Arctic Monkies **

It had been Jason's idea. He'd suggest they go out to the club for the night. Shane had been surprised at first – clubbing was not Jason's idea of a good night – far from it, but reluctantly he agreed. He needed to get away from things. Away from the press, away from his constant sadness that followed him everywhere like a dark cloud, and most of all away from his thoughts about a certain girl.

The music was deafening, but Shane didn't complain. He just sat there, staring into his drink. It hadn't worked – he still couldn't get her off his mind. Nate and Jason had given up on him and had disappeared, probably onto the dance floor. Normally the thought of _Jason_, of all people, on a dance floor would have made Shane burst into laughter, but right now it was the last thing on his mind.

He lifted his eyes up briefly, scanning the room. That was when he saw her. At first he'd thought he was imaging things, but when she started to dance he knew that nothing could be this real. She moved her hips to the beat of the music, and Shane couldn't tear his eyes away. He didn't know how long he stared – and he only stopped when she looked up, catching his eye.

He held his breath, hoping she'd come over, say hello. But she didn't. She just looked past him, ignoring him. And then Shane finally admitted defeat. The one girl he loved was the one girl he couldn't get. And it killed him inside. But he'd pretend, like he always did. He's fake that he'd got over it to everyone, especially his brothers. He'd do what he was best at. He'd lie.

**Brighter  
****Paramore**

Mitchie was lying on her back, staring at the stars. Beside her lay Shane, their hands entwined. Her smile starched across her face, and if she could see Shane, she would see that his face looked similar. The stars glimmered in the sky, and Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand.

"I love you, Mitch. So much."  
Mitchie sucked in a breath, not truly believing what Shane had just said.  
"You shine so bright. Brighter then anything and anyone, and I love you so so much. I always will."  
Mitchie exhaled softly, her heart in a frenzy.

Shane had tensed beside her, expecting rejection (which, to be honest, he wasn't used to at all). How wrong he was.  
"I love you too, Shane." She whispered.

And at that moment a shooting star shot across the sky. But neither of them wished for anything. They had everything they wanted right there.

**Dirty Little Secret  
****All American Rejects**

Mitchie was happy. She couldn't have asked for more – she was dating Shane, and she was in love. She didn't see the obvious. That Shane could never commit to a person. That he could never stick to someone. She saw past his 'work meetings' and his 'busy schedule'. She was to in love, to foolish, to innocent. Shane hadn't planned this, to meet Tess.

Tess was willing – unlike Mitchie, who wanted to wait until marriage. Shane didn't want that, and Tess knew it. He didn't want to hurt Mitchie, but Tess was temptation. An opportunity Shane couldn't miss. And he couldn't own up to Mitchie. Not yet. So for now he'd keep Tess his dirty little secret. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone – but if she did she'd be just another regret.

But who has to know?

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing  
****Aerosmith**

Mitchie was lying next to him, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Shane had been watching her for over an hour, yet not once had he even thought about taking his eyes away from her. She was beautiful, and Shane didn't want to fall asleep, because sleeping meant being away from Mitchie, and that was one thing he couldn't stand. Even when he dreamed of his wife it wasn't enough – he needed to prove to himself that she was real, and she was his.

He was holding her close to him, and he could feel her heart beating through the smooth silk of her nightgown. It had seemed impossible to Shane that he could fall in love with a girl as passionately as he had done with Mitchie. He'd had a plan – a list of things he'd wanted to do, and falling in love was not one of them.

But, as he lay there with his love in his arms, he knew one thing for certain. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review with what was your favourite (:**


End file.
